The present invention relates to an optical radiation generator which utilizes regions of differing states of electrical polarization in a waveguide to enhance harmonic generation and other sum or difference-frequency conversion processes of electromagnetic (EM) radiation.
Optical radiation converters, i.e., apparatuses which convert one form of energy into optical EM radiation, have long been known. One type receiving much attention is the combination of a laser diode(s) as a pumping source with a nonlinear material which converts the radiation emanating from the diode(s) to optical radiation of a desired frequency It is often desirable to optimize the power and efficiency of nonlinear frequency conversion and to increase the operating bandwidth of such arrangements.